Escape
by ritzy-kun
Summary: First person POV A story of me, Ritsuka escaping from a beating by my mother, Misaki. Coming from three points of view; Mine, Mother's, and Soubi's. Loveless. A two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

~1~

(My POV)

I ran in the winter twilight once more, not knowing where my feet were taking me, but conscious of my goal: To escape from another nightly beating by my mother. I was sure to receive it ten fold upon return.

Mother beat me every day now it seemed, and Father had taken a long job and came home early in the morning. Tonight was a little different though, she'd come at me with chopsticks intending to whack me a new bruise. All the while shouting, "You're not 'My Ritsuka'!!" over and over again.

~Flashback~

I'd dodged the swipe, landing on my butt. I then tried to run to my room but she caught me and grabbed my hair as I ran past her. She, again, whacked me on the head, forcing me to fall once more to the floor.

She grabbed my tail and started to drag me over to the bathroom and yanked me inside, following and shutting the door behind her. Oh no. Not again, Oh damn, not again.

I kept my eyes shut as she turned on the water, flinching as it hit me. Then a few moments later, I darted out, knocking her into the tub, and running past her.

My ears were back and my tail waved behind me as I ran for the door, coat and bag in hand. I ran down the hallway and got to the door, slowly opening it with trembling fingers, and failing. Just as Mother caught up to me I got the door open as she kicked me in the back shoving me ruthlessly into the snow.

(Misaki POV)

We had just finished dinner and 'Ritsuka' said something to me, I can't remember what. I came at him mad as hell wanting him to be good...Well to do that I'd have to use force.

I got him on the head with my chopsticks, yelling at him and knocking him to the ground. He dodged the first swipe, pushing past me for his room, and I grabbed his hair making him cry out in pain. He struggled for a moment them went stiff, scared probably. Then I hit him again, and he fell to the floor.

Next I grabbed his tail and dragged him to the bathroom. His pain ether made him shut up or he was thinking of an escape. I opened the door, tossing him inside. I came in after, shutting the door behind me. His eyes were shut as I turned on the water, and he flinched as I directed the stream at him.

A split second after, he dashed up and knocked me into the tub, opening the door and running out to the hallway. I sat there, confused for a moment then got up charged after him.

I saw him at the front door, fingers trembling to open the lock. As I rushed towards him though he got it open as my foot caught him in the back, making him stumble outside, into the ridged night air.

I glared daggers at him, hissing "You are not 'My Ritsuka', not my son."

He trembled slightly from the cold trying to reply, "Mother...." He looked down, back, then ran out into the darkness of the night.

I sat on the steps, door open, waiting for the return that was sure to come.

~End flashback~


	2. Chapter 2

~2~

(My POV)

I stopped to catch my breath, and to clear my head after running about a mile. I put my hands on my knees and considered my options.

Yuiko. No, I would never get her involved.

Katsuko-sensei. It's too late.

I had no choice; I'd have to go THERE. I just hoped he's home...If not I'd surely freeze.

(Soubi POV)

The door was open as I walked back from a late night at school. It was most likely...him. It probably had to do with his mother. 'Hoo boy, another Ritsuka night.' As I walked in, I saw him, curled in the Zero boys' old bed.

It was really touching when he cooed my name in his sleep, obviously knowing I was home. He slowly awoke, still sleepy, and asked me why I was here. "This is my place, Ritsuka." Ohhh....His name dripped off my tongue with ease. How I loved the boy.

He dropped his head, nodding at me, and in doing so I caught sight of a large gash on it. 'From Misaki-san?' I wondered, going to a bin and grabbing bandages. I walked towards him, and he tried to shoo me away, but was still not fully awake. I bound his head, kissed it and laid him back down, shushing his soft cries with a gentle kiss. "You need rest." I went to the door, closing it and herd him sigh, drifting off to sleep.

(My POV)

I awoke a few hours' later, feeling bandages around my head, wincing as I touched them. I looked up and saw Soubi asleep in his bed. Quietly, I went over and nudged him over, wanting to climb in with him. We went to sleep quickly and woke up around noon the next morning.

Soubi was up and about when I awoke again, and he asked me what I was doing in his house. Yawning, I answered him, "I went on a midnight run away from Mother." I looked down, blushing a bit. "She was gonna...hurt me again."

Soubi looked at my happy I was here. "Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked me, grabbing my coat from the floor. He was clearly focused on the beating my mother would try and give me upon my return, and wanted to help.

"Sure, why not. Let's go." I got up, heading out the door, Soubi in tow. "I'm so ready for another escape." Soubi chuckled as we went down the stairs, walking me home.


End file.
